1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat in which a hinge pin provided on a seat back is coupled to a retainer provided on a vehicle body side.
2. Description of Related Art
In an outer hinge of a fold-down rear seat back described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-202166 (JP 9-202166 A), a retainers that is fixed to a vehicle body side has a circular arc guide groove and a bearing hole that is continuous with the guide groove. When the rear seat back is assembled to the vehicle body side, each hinge pin provided on the rear seat back is inserted in the corresponding guide groove and is moved to the corresponding bearing hole. After that, when the rear seat back is displaced inward in the vehicle widthwise direction by a predetermined distance, the disc-shaped head portion of the hinge pin is arranged on the lower side of the half wall portion of the retainer. The half wall portion engages with the cylindrical head portion of the hinge pin to prevent the hinge pin from slipping out from the bearing hole of the retainer. By so doing, it is easy to assemble the rear seat back to the vehicle body side, and each outer hinge is formed at low cost.
However, in the above described outer hinge, the upper end side of the retainer is open in order to insert the hinge pin to the guide groove of the retainer. Therefore, the hinge pin may be visually recognized from the inside of a vehicle cabin via the opening, so there is room for improvement in terms of improving the external appearance.